Out of My League
by UniversityOfLouisville
Summary: It's her Senior year and Santana decides to spend it at McKinley. She wants to keep it on the down-low for a while and expects the year to be uneventful, unlike her old school, but a certain mean blonde Cheerio makes that impossible. HBIC!Brittany
1. Chapter 1

**Yep. Another story up. Again, I had this idea and just wanted to test it out. See if it's... "successful".**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Don't let your eyes wander. Don't stare. Don't breathe too loud. Don't slouch so much. Don't walk too fast. Don't walk too slow._ Santana mentally repeated these rules in a mantra as she made her way through the clusters of students in William McKinley High. Her new school for a year. A year as a Senior. She had just moved from Texas due to some… _complications_ with her friends. One day it had gotten _way_ out of hand and she quickly packed her bags with her single-mom and left for Ohio without a second look back. Thankfully, her mom was called for a new job as an anchorwoman around the time of all the bullshit, so her mom wasn't really sacrificing anything when they left.

It hurt thinking about it though, her old friends, but the experience had taught her that the only person you could rely on was yourself. You'll never really know someone until you see their bad side.

She sighs wearily from the thought of her old friends and lifts the paper in her hand to look at her locker number along with her class schedule. She puts the paper back down after memorizing the number and goes on a search for said locker. She nearly bumps into a small blonde girl with glasses and automatically apologizes, but the girl just calls her a 'loser' and walks off. Santana scrunches her brows in confusion but ignores it and continues her search. After a few minutes of worry she's relieved to find her beige locker. She slowly twists on the code and the door pops open when she gets in the last number. Her eyes look into the empty and definitely used locker. _At least the lockers here don't have molded cheese from last year's kids_ she thinks to herself as she opens her bag to put her books in the empty space.

"You're new here, aren't you?"

Santana ceases in her book-placing and looks to the locker beside hers, wondering if the person was talking to her or not. She was surprised to find it was the former as she meets the eyes of a small girl with a large prominent nose. She had big brown eyes and dressed like a blind Sunday school teacher.

"Uh… yeah," Santana replies carefully, wondering why this girl was talking to her.

"I could tell. My instincts are always right," The girl gives a huge smile and it creeps out Santana for a moment. And from that sentence alone, she knew this girl was conceited. And the word that is always coupled with 'conceited' is 'annoying'.

"Rachel Berry by the way. Rachel Barbra Berry."

Santana is hesitant at first as she looks at the small hand extended towards her, and then back to Rachel. She gives in though when she sees the girl's eyes flash with a little hurt and quickly shakes her hand, pulling it back after a few seconds.

"Santana Lopez," She introduces back and the smile on Rachel's face _grows_. Santana immediately hopes she won't be hanging out with the smaller brunette this year. She actually planned on being a loner. No need to attract attention where it isn't wanted. And by the looks of this girl in front of her, she pretty much _lives_ on attention. And Santana didn't want that.

"Well Santana, I hope you have a wonderful time here at McKinley."

"Me too," Santana says as she gives a sad chuckle. That's definitely the _last_ thing she wanted after what happened at her old school.

"And I don't mean to offend you but I was wondering if you're a freshman?" Rachel gives a curious look and Santana raises a brow.

"No, I'm a senior," She says, shaking her head at this misunderstanding. Wow, she really had no game. She looked like a pre-teen, Belieber, One-Directioning Freshman? Such a confidence booster!

"I knew you looked too old to be a freshman!" Rachel cheers. But then realization hits her and the smile is gone as soon as it came, and she's curious again. Santana instantly feels like she's talking with a little 5-year old.

"Why did you transfer schools for Senior year then?"

Santana stirred uncomfortably. She didn't know how to reply to this. It was the first time anyone's asked her why she moved and this was a _stranger_ she was talking to.

"My mom got a better job offer here so here I am," She added a shrug to hide the nerves, and Rachel takes it without doubt. She nods in understanding and gives Santana a pitiful look.

"Hopefully you didn't have that many close friends or it must've been terrible to leave them." Santana can't believe Rachel just said that. Talk about no filter.

"Yeah, it was." Santana replies awkwardly. She really didn't want to talk about her old friends. The Latina puts her last books in her locker and closes it, then looks back to the smaller brunette, who was babbling away about some Streisand chick.

She didn't know why, but she soon found her eyes wandering around the place. She sees a kid in a wheelchair arguing with a Goth Asian chick, and near them was an Asian jock watching them with interest. At the end of the hall she sees a white Bieber kid with the weirdest lips talking with a black chubby girl. Santana then looks past Rachel's head and her eyes lock onto a blonde girl. A blonde with that same uniform the smaller blonde girl was wearing earlier. A cheerleading uniform, with its tight-fitting material and short skirt that left nothing to the imagination when the blonde turned around and-

Santana immediately looks back to Rachel the second the blonde girl meets her eyes as if Santana had called her from across the room. Her ears are starting to burn as she nods at the words spewing out of Rachel's mouth. She didn't get one word but she couldn't concentrate, as hard as she tried. Her ears are still burning and she's suddenly thankful her tanned skin made her blushes barely noticeable.

After what felt like forever, she throws a careful glance past Rachel's head again and finds the blonde's locker unoccupied. She sighs in relief and mentally kicks herself for getting caught staring. Their eyes had only met for a second but that was enough to know someone had just been staring at you. She felt stupid for probably creeping out someone on the first day of school. And this was a cheerleader, which meant she was popular, making this problem ten times worse.

The waving of a hand in front of her face snaps her out of her thoughts as her attention sits back on Rachel.

"Hm? I'm sorry, I'm just, you know, kind of out of it today," Santana says as her eyes chance a quick glance for the blonde, hoping she hadn't scared her off and was now telling everyone to keep an eye out for a weird Latina who could pass for a lesbian.

"That's alright. I've talked with slow people before," Rachel says.

"What?" Her eyes fall back to Rachel's, who just nods at her in understanding.

"ME ASKING YOU IF YOU WANT JOIN GLEE CLUB?" Rachel strains out the words, missing a few auxiliary verbs on purpose so as to not confuse the taller brunette. She adds a few hand motions since it was proven to help make her words more comprehensible. They receive weird looks from passerbyers and Santana's quick to stop her.

"Rachel I'm fi-"

"GLEE CLUB FUN! SING AND DANCE VERY FUN!"

"Rachel! I'm fine! I'll join!" Santana holds up her hands, signaling her to stop . She didn't care that she didn't even know what a 'glee club' was; she'd do anything to get the girl to shut up. She looks around to see if people had been watching them, but they just receive more weird looks from a few more students.

"_Yes_!" Rachel claps her hands together, a look of accomplishment brandishing her face as her eyes sparked with hope and satisfaction, like she did a huge deed.

"I promise you, you won't regret this!"

"Whatever, just… just don't do that again," Santana clamps the bridge of her nose with her fingers and closes her eyes to shoo away the oncoming headache she could feel coming up. Even if Rachel didn't strive for attention, she still wouldn't want to be seen with her.

"Okay."

There's a weird silence and Rachel is the first to break it.

"What's your first period?"

Santana pulls her schedule from her bag and reads the first thing listed.

"Pre-Calculus," She says and her nose scrunches in disgust at the subject. _Math in the morning… you've got to be fucki-_

"The fates have spoken!" Rachel says, interrupting her thoughts, "That's my first period too! And we have ten minutes before class starts; plenty time to choose seats." Santana's eyes widen as Rachel grabs her hand and quickly pulls her to class. A yank from Santana makes Rachel let go but she still keeps the same pace nonetheless. The Latina struggles to keep up and she briefly wonders how such a small girl could contain so much energy.

The smaller girl suddenly stops in her steps though and Santana instantly walks by her. She looks back in confusion. That threw her way off.

"Rachel, what are you…" Her voice fades at the fear in Rachel's face. She was looking at something coming their way. Santana quickly whips her head around, expecting the worse, and is met with the cheerleader she had been staring at earlier. And blue. Striking blue eyes...

And a blue slushy.

The cold hits her face like a motherfucker and her mouth forms into an 'o' as it takes her by surprise. It only takes a few seconds as the liquid-solid seeps through her tank-top, the sickeningly sweet slush sliding into her fucking _bra_.

"Nice one Brittany," She hears a female say as the two girls chuckle. She hears a clap and imagines them doing a high-five.

"Your turn Quinn."

A few seconds later Santana hears a yelp and knows they got Rachel too.

She hears some people praising the two girls and other people laughing at what the two did, and others laughing at _her and Rachel_. After a minute, the footsteps fade away, along with the chuckles, and when they do, its Rachel again who breaks the silence.

"That was Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray," She says as if it were old news. Santana slowly lifts her hands and tries to wipe the corn syrup from her eyes but it worsens the burning. She lets out a little growl as she drops her hands, wanting nothing more than to get this '_Brittany Pierce_' six feet under the fucking ground.

"_Bitch_."

* * *

**From this first chapter, it's obvious I love Pezberry. I wish I could get their banter right though... And no, this Pezberry won't be a romantic ship... but frenemies! :D Anyways, if this goes well, yeah, I'll update.**

**So... what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize if I kept you guys waiting... I honestly didn't have any time for this story. Our last week of school was finals, finals, finals, and guess what? More finals. But now it's the summer so hopefully I'll have more time to type this. :) I'm also getting back inspiration and I guess that's a good thing?**

**This chapter was also longer than I expected but I just couldn't stop typing...**

* * *

"You know it would be easier to wipe out this corn syrup if you stop moving your face. I know it burns but it won't make it any better," Rachel says as she carefully wipes Santana's right eye with a moist towelette. The Latina sighs as she tries her best to stop wincing whenever the small damp cloth came into contact with her eye. She decides to stare at the ceiling instead.

"Sorry. It's just that, this has never happened to me before," Santana mutters as she thinks of Blonde Bitch. That's the name she would use if ever she were referring to _Brittany_.

"I'm sorry you had to experience this on your first day, and by someone you've never met before," Rachel apologizes even though Santana knows it should be the two blondes apologizing.

"It's not your fault Rachel, it should be Blonde Bitch 1 and Blonde Bitch 2 apologizing to us now."

Santana doesn't get a response but knows Rachel's agreeing to it silently.

The small girl now moves to cleaning Santana's hair and the taller brunette is grateful she can now blink without wanting to tear her eyeballs out. She looks at her reflection in the restroom, wondering if coming to McKinley had been a good idea. But then, it wasn't like another relative was going to call her mom and offer her a better pay.

Her eyes move to the stains on her tank top and she gets more pissed that it was ruined. This was her favorite top!

It was only now though that she noticed Rachel's clean state.

"Didn't you get slushied?" Santana gives a confused look at the smaller brunette. The fingers in Santana's hair stop as Rachel meets her eyes in the mirror.

"Excuse me?"

Santana motions to her clean clothes and she immediately catches on. The hands continue cleaning her hair again.

"Oh, I did, but I come prepared everyday with towelettes, towels, eye drops, extra clothes and everything else that could come in handy," She replies as she gets a towel from her bag as if to prove her statement.

"You're _used_ to this?"

"Well yeah. It's been happening to me since freshmen year."

"Didn't you try complaining to the school about this?" Santana asked, looking at Rachel like she grew an extra head. How anyone could get used to this _every_—_single_—_day_—was unbelievable.

"I did but it only made it worse, so I decided to just let it happen. Besides, it's just high school; this won't matter to me years from now when I'm the star of my own self-written-and-titled Broadway show," Rachel said as she sat back to admire her work.

"Done with the hair!"

Santana examined her hair in amazement.

"Wow, thanks Rachel," She then notices her now pink tank top, "Ugh… you've got to be fucking kidding me."

"You could borrow my extra clothes." Santana raises her eyebrows in surprise as she looks at Rachel, who gave her a small smile, "just as long as you wash them and give it back by the end of the week."

"But..."

Rachel is quick to shake her head.

"No, it's fine. I usually bring extra in case my friends get slushied too," Then she adds as an afterthought, "But for some odd reason, they never want to use my clothes."

"Thanks," Santana says as she receives a Maroon shirt. Her smile quickly fades though as she takes in the print in front, _I LOVE BROADWAY_.

She contemplates whether to wear this or not but then decides that coming home with a sticky tank top would raise questions from her mom, but then so would a shirt that screamed in text _I LOVE BROADWAY_…

"Whatever," Santana mutters to herself as she steps into a stall and proceeds to removing the top, along with her now icky bra. Wow, even her skin smelled like blueberry.

"You forgot this." The Latina freezes when her stall door opens. But she calms down quickly when it only opens a slit and a small hand holding a slightly damp towel pops out. She is confused at first but then suddenly understands and takes the towel. The door closes back.

_Rachel wasn't lying when she said she comes prepared_.

After wiping away the stickiness, she slips on the shirt and steps out of the stall. She examines herself in the mirror silently. _Thank god I brought a jacket._

"Here's a bag to put your clothes in." Santana takes the bag handed to her and puts her clothes in it.

"Uh… thanks again," Santana says awkwardly. She wasn't used to giving so many apologies in her life.

"Anytime," Rachel smiles, not noticing the awkwardness at all, "Anyways, we should head to class now. We're seven and a half minutes late but luckily Ms. Williams goes easy on students in the first day of school."

"Can we stop by my locker first? I'm just going to put this in," The Latina points to the heavy bag she was holding.

"Sure."

The halls are empty as they went to Santana's locker. The brunette quickly throws the bag in and the pair proceed to first period. She wanted to get out of the halls already; she had the weirdest feeling that the blonde cheerleader was going to pop out from a corner and slushy her. Then she'd have to be homeschooled or something.

She sees that their slushies are still on the floors too. What an amazing surprise the janitor will stumble upon today!

Santana found out in the first minutes of class that Rachel was right; Ms. Williams did go easy on the first day of school. She also sat with the smaller brunette at the front since all the other desks were taken; they even had to introduce themselves like they were in kindergarten. Time passed by slowly in that class too, she noticed.

"So I guess I'll see you at lunch then? You should really meet my friend Kurt," Rachel says after class is over and the students are heading to their next period; she looks at Santana hopefully.

"… sure," She replies, still unsure if she wanted to hang out with this girl. Her reply gets a smile from Rachel as she waves bye and heads in the opposite direction of Santana's second period.

The Latina takes out her schedule for the hundredth time today and reads it. She nods and heads to the room. She squeezes her way through the students and in a few minutes, her eye catches the room number.

Her heart beats quicken as she gets closer to the door. She's hoping Blonde Bitch wasn't there. Her stomach feels weird (and not the good kind!) and her hands were sweaty from the anxiety.

She lets out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding when she steps in class and the cheerleader isn't there. She heads to the last seats in back of class, takes a seat, and keeps her eyes in front, her mouth shut, and smiles on the inside. For once today, she's happy.

* * *

For break, she heads straight to her next class (which was empty except for the teacher) and listens to her iPod, ducking her head a little whenever she sees a brunette pass by the door. She wanted some alone time right now, even though she had plenty in the summer.

She jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and met the confused gaze of a huge guy with a varsity jacket who looked like he couldn't pass a question in _Are You Smarter Than a Fifth Grader? _He even had a stupid haircut to go with his whole ensemble.

Santana took out her earphones when she realized he was talking to her.

"Sorry, iPod," She said, motioning towards her device. She watched the guy chuckle.

"That's alright. I was just wondering if you were okay because you kept ducking your head every time someone passed by class."

Santana could feel her face burning as she imagined herself moments ago. She must've looked so stupid.

"I was just trying to hide from someone," She explained to the tall guy. He gave a nod.

"Oh, cool."

Silence.

She shifted in her seat uncomfortably as the quiet took over between them. A few seconds passed and she wondered why he was still standing in front of her. Santana then wondered if it was rude if she went back to listening to her music now while he stood there.

_But_ _seriously_… _why is he still here_!

"Hey Finn! I just finished my round of COD, your turn." Another guy with the same jacket, but with better facial features and a mohawk said as he came and stood beside the guy who Santana assumed was "_Finn_".

_The fuck? Where are all these people coming from?_ Santana looked around and the class was actually starting to fill up. _Holy crap_, _so much for alone time_. She put her iPod away and reluctantly brought her attention back to the two males in front of her. Thankfully they appeared to be talking to one another and it seemed they didn't want anyone to hear them. Sadly, Santana heard every word.

"I was just trying to see if she was alright," Finn mumbled loudly to the mohawked-guy.

"Trust me, that's not how you hit on a girl," He said with a knowing smirk. Santana's jaw dropped.

"I'm not trying to do that!" Finn pretty much forgot they were supposed to be quiet, and Santana hoped he really wasn't trying to hit on her. She really wasn't in the mood. His friend looked at him unconvincingly and shook his head, chuckling lightly.

"Let _me_ show you how it's done." Santana's eyes widened as she watched the mohawk-guy turn to her. She leaned back as he bent down and set his elbow on her desk, his face leveled with hers.

"Hey chica, there must be a mirror in your pants because I see myself in it." He gave a weird face as he said this; it was like he was giving his best _fuck me_ face. Santana didn't notice how fast her face morphed into one of disgust.

"That's not how it goes," Finn muttered from behind. The mohawked-guy ignored him.

"So, want to have a free ride on the Puck Express?"

WHAT. THE_. FUCK_.

"No."

"What?"

Santana wondered if she was the first person to turn this asshole down. She was kinda glad she was though. The look on his face was priceless; she would've laughed if she didn't feel so violated.

"_No_," She said more firmly as she narrowed her eyes. She was seriously ready to cut a bitch.

"What are you talking about?" His eyes were so big and confused. It was like his favorite food was taken away from the menu and he came all the way to eat for nothing.

"Dude, I think she said-"

"I know Finn!"

Santana was about ready to smack this guy if it wasn't for the teacher.

"Mr. Puckerman and Mr. Hudson, please take a seat. Class is about to start," The bald man with small spectacles said sternly as he stood up. The class was already filled, and a lot, if not all, were watching them. Finn quickly went to sit a few desks to Santana's right. The asswipe called "_Puckerman_" gave her a weird look, and went to sit next to his friend.

"Can't believe she said no." Santana heard him mumble on the way.

"You're losing it Puck," Finn teased.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Welcome to McKinley High's dining facility!" The small brunette exclaimed as she opened the double doors for Santana, who hesitantly walked through. It was a huge mess hall, and it was _packed_.

The Latina planned on keeping to herself for lunch and to just read under a tree in peace and quiet, but of course God hates her so the halls she thought Rachel _wouldn't_ be in were the ones she went through _every day_. And before she knew it, she was being dragged here.

"Now, let me show you to our table…" The smaller brunette motioned for her to follow and Santana trailed behind.

Their table was on the far right of the room and wasn't as hard to get to as she thought. She only bumped into a few chairs on the way and almost had applesauce spill on her jacket which covered Rachel's shirt. _Yep_, it wasn't that bad. There was also one person sitting at their table, and it was a boy.

He had brunette hair, milky white skin, and a smaller body frame compared to most guys. He didn't look masculine at all obviously, but more feminine. His clothes looked like designer stuff too and he also had this look on his face like he was superior to everyone else.

"Hey Rachel and friend," He greeted them with a smile, keeping his curiosity-filled eyes on Santana.

"Kurt, this is Santana Lopez, a newly transferred senior," Rachel motioned towards Santana and then faced Santana, motioning towards Kurt, "Santana, this is Kurt Hummel, my best friend."

"I can introduce myself Rach," Kurt said, raising a hand to make a point.

"Sorry." He gave her an understanding nod and then looked to the Latina.

"I'm Kurt Hummel," He said, reaching over the table and holding out a hand, which Santana shook.

"Santana Lopez."

"So Santana, what brings you here? I can't see why anyone would want to come to this school out of all the schools," It surprised Santana how he said it so nonchalantly as he bit into his Granny smith apple.

"My mom got called to work here." She replied. Plain, simple, and straightforward.

"Where did you guys come from?" Santana already knew what their reactions would be.

"Texas."

"_Texas_?" Both brunettes were looking at her in surprise as they questioned her in unison. She was right about their reactions.

"Again, why did you come to this school from all the way there?" Kurt asked, his eyes holding more interest than before; Rachel's too. The Latina sighed and explained.

"A family friend needed someone to replace their old worker and they knew my mom was pretty good at it in Texas, so they called and offered a better pay." That was the longest she'd spoken today, and it wasn't even long compared to Rachel.

"And you guys just left? What about the rest of your family? And your friends?" Santana decided that she hated questions before answering him.

"It's just me and my mom." Kurt nodded.

"I understand how you feel. It's just me and my dad. My mom passed away when I was little," He said. Santana could still see a little hurt in his eyes and wondered how he must've looked when he first found out.

"I've never even met my mom," Rachel said and the trio fell into an awkward silence. What was Santana supposed to say to that?

The Latina looked around the lunchroom and her eyes caught the sight of those Cheerio's uniforms that popped out in a crowded room. There was a whole table of them sitting in the middle of the lunchroom with the Jock's table right next to theirs. It was like a scene from _Mean Girls_.

Her eyes didn't find the two blondes anywhere though.

"Don't mess with them Santana, it'll just lead to trouble," Kurt broke her staring as she averted her gaze from the table.

"Brittany and Quinn slushied us today," Rachel informed Kurt, who didn't look shocked.

"Yeah, I heard."

"What?" He questioned at Rachel's raised brows. "News gets around much quicker than you may think."

They talked for the rest of the lunch period. Well, Rachel and Kurt did most of the talking with Santana throwing an offhand comment here and there. She wasn't really into Broadway as these two were, and that was the main thing they were talking about.

The bell rang in no time and they all agreed to attend the Glee club meeting afterschool, which Rachel was still gushing over because she got Santana joining. The trio said their byes and parted their ways.

Santana was glad to find her fourth period was Spanish.

It went by in a blur, to her dismay. She found it odd how your favorite classes were done in the blink of an eye while classes you were absolute shit at pretty much froze in time. And she wished this one lasted longer. It was super easy and the male teacher with the curly hair and vest was kind. A little too kind that it could be creepy, but hey, what could you do.

The sound of the bell, announcing their dismissals, rang throughout the halls as Santana was about to translate her third paragraph on the whiteboard. Mr. Schuester gave her an apologetic smile at the bell and went back to his desk. Her classmates started packing their things and were getting up to leave.

"See you guys tomorrow! _Despedida_!" He exclaimed as the students filed out of his room.

Santana got out of her table, where she was sitting by herself, and left. She waved a small goodbye to the Spanish teacher and headed to what she hoped would be the choir room. She was proven right as she took in the multiple chairs lined on the little stage along with the grand piano and other instruments on side of the room. Rachel, Kurt, and some other students she saw in the halls today, like the guy in the wheelchair, were there too. Including those football assholes.

The Latina rolled her eyes and looked away as Puck gave her a suggestive look. One day she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

"Santana you came!" An all too familiar voice squealed.

The Latina held her hands up, signaling that she didn't want a hug of any sorts, or any form of physical contact from this girl. Rachel got the message and settled for a nod of acknowledgment with a wide smile.

"Again, you are_ not_ going to regret this!" Rachel repeated her words from earlier today. She then grabbed the Latina's hand and brought her to the forefront of the room where she introduced her to everyone.

Santana learned that the guy in the wheelchair was Artie, the Goth-Asian chick was Tina, the Asian jock was Mike, the black chubby girl was Mercedes, the Bieber kid with the lips she couldn't stop staring at was Sam, the mohawked-asshole was "Noah" but everyone called him Puck, the tree with the stupid face and hair was Finn, the other tree was Rory, and the girl with a weird fashion sense was Sugar. She already knew Kurt and Rachel so that was two names she didn't have to try and remember. And she had also found out that they had been in the club since Sophomore year, so they were all already acquainted with each other. She was a definite newbie.

She was also surprised to find that her Spanish teacher, Mr. Schuester, was the coach of this club. He seemed surprised to see her there too, but he was happy nonetheless because they needed all the members they could get.

"So, Santana, what are you good at?" Sugar asked the Latina after Mr. Schuester welcomed her to the club. The whole room looked to her and waited for her answer. After two years of just each other, having someone new was a breath of fresh air.

"Uh… not much." Santana looked at the ground and shifted her weight to the other foot awkwardly. She didn't like having all the attention on her.

"That's already good enough," Kurt said as he gave her a nod. He received looks from some of the members.

"What? It's true! As long as you can breath, you're in."

"Well, do you have at least a shred of vocal talent Santana? I'm sure you do," Rachel said with a smile of certainty as she watched the Latina.

"Anything's better than what Sugar can sing." Puck then received a smack on the back of his head from Sugar. "Ow! I was just joking!"

"Yeah, show us what you got," Mr. Schuester said he sat in a stool. "Just tell Brad or the band what song you want to perform."

Santana looked at the people with the instruments and quickly decided on a song that's been on repeat for a while. She told Brad and the band the song, which they gave a quick _ok_ to; she then stood back and took a deep breath, singing the first words.

"_Looking up from underneath,_

_fractured moonlight on the sea,_

_reflections still look the same to me,_

_as before I went under_."

She had a rough start in the beginning but quickly got the hang of it after the first verse and the refrain. It wasn't her fault she hadn't sung in so long. The brunette was surprised that she was pretty good too. She seemed to surprise the whole club actually, including Rachel, who looked at her like she couldn't believe she might have more competition for solos. The whole room erupted in applause after she finished. She couldn't help but smile at Puck's whistles.

"Yep, she's definitely good enough," Kurt said as he stared at her wide-eyed, clapping slowly in awe.

"Anyone who covers Florence and the Machine is good in my books," Tina said as she gave Santana an appreciative look.

"Me too," Mercedes agreed.

"That was truly amazing Santana. I'm honestly astonished," Rachel gave a smile, but the Latina could see she was holding back some… jealousy?

"Thank you," She said to everyone and their unnecessary compliments. It had been a while since she'd received one of those and it felt nice. She took a seat at the back next to Rory who seemed a little surprised she chose to sit next to him. Mr. Schuester got up to say something but was paused when a blonde in a tracksuit entered the room.

"Sue, you're late," Mr. Schuester said wearily in a tone that suggested he was unsurprised and had expected it. The blonde leaned against the piano.

"I apologize for being too busy training my Nationals-winning Cheerios to make it on time to your 12th-place terrible excuse for a rendition of High school Musical glee club," She said nonchalantly as her tone took on one of a person who wanted to be anywhere but here. Santana couldn't believe she said that. Everyone seemed surprised to see Sue here too.

"I'm reporting your tardiness to Figgins."

"Wow, I'm shaking with fear." Mr. Schuester ignored the obvious sarcasm in her comment and turned his attention back to his club.

"Anyways guys, Figgins has assigned Sue as the co-coach of the New Directions so she can help us with the choreography even though I think we're fine."

"Lies." Sue said in the background to which Mr. Schuester ignored.

"To start our first meeting this year, I'd like you guys to do some simple dances to wake you up! Sectionals is in a month and we need to get as loosened up as possible," He said as he looked at everyone. Santana sighed, she wasn't really into dancing. Everyone seemed to be in agreement with him though.

"Yeah guys. Practice makes perfect," Finn said out of nowhere as he stood up, looking determined. The group nodded and gave comments of agreement.

"You need the most practice." The tall boy ignored the comment from Sue and signaled the band, which started playing a fun beat. The club got up to dance except for Santana, who stayed back and watched, laughing at Artie and Sam as they did some weird nerd-ish moves. Kurt motioned for her to join him, but she shook her head. He rolled his eyes and approached her, grabbing her arm like how Rachel would grab it. She shook her head more firmly and talked about how she wasn't born a dancer.

"Come on, everyone can dance," The boy said and Santana gave in, following him to the rest in the middle of the room. Rachel was leading the song and Santana was shocked by the power in her voice. She wondered why the smaller brunette seemed a little threatened by her singing.

The Latina felt awkward at first, doing some half-assed moves, but she soon loosened up after dancing around with Kurt, who shimmied a lot, making her laugh. She even danced around Artie and Sugar, who were really funny. Soon, she got into it, and if she were completely honest with herself, it was a lot of fun.

The song ended with tons of laughter, even from Mr. Schuester. Sue looked like she had just witnessed a weird ritual. The group took their seats and settled down.

The rest of the hour was spent discussing songs for Sectionals, with Rachel giving the most suggestions and Sue commenting on every one of them. It was funny to watch.

Time flew by really quickly and before Santana knew it, it was already four o' clock and the club was saying their byes to one another. She exchanged numbers with them all, even Puck and Finn, though she hoped she'd never have to text or contact those two in her lifetime. The Latina said a last bye to Rachel and Kurt and succumbed to the idea that she'd probably spend most of the year with these two.

"It's great to have you in the New Directions Santana," Mr. Schuester remarked, giving her a pat on the shoulder before she left the choir room. She still couldn't believe that was the name of their club. The_ New Directions_? Santana mentally face palmed herself at the words. It was so stupid. She wondered if Finn had come up with it, and she was probably right.

"Hey, Selena Gomez," A voice called from behind her as she exited the room. Santana turned around, wondering if the voice was referring to her, and it was. What did she want from her?

"It's Santana Lopez," She clarified as she stood before Sue.

"Whatever," She replied, "Anyways, I want you on my cheerios."

Santana's mouth dropped.

"Huh?" What did she just hear?

"Cheerios. _Cheerleading_," Sue put heavy emphasis on the word, "Seriously, they get dumber every year…" Santana shook her head.

"No, I know what the Cheerios are. It's just… why me?"

"You don't dance like Finn Hudson and you have a pretty face. Couple those important qualities with my Cheerios training and you'll be unstoppable," The tracksuit lady said with certainty and confidence.

"So, what do you say?"

"Uh…" Santana didn't know what to think. This was only her first day! Give her a break…

"No one will ever look down on you. You'll be on top of the food chain. Plus, it could land you a scholarship," Sue added with a smirk.

"Wha-" Santana was about to ask something but was interrupted by another blonde, who ran up to them with a beverage in hand.

"Coach!" She called as she approached them, "I got your Protein shake…" Her voice trailed off though and her face took on a more serious look the moment her eyes took in the Latina standing before her coach. Santana instantly looked away and moved her eyes to Sue instead.

_This day is just amazing!_ She thought sarcastically to herself as her stomach churned nervously. She suddenly felt nauseous and the air seemed heavier than usual.

"Pierce! Just in time," Sue exclaimed as she took the beverage, oblivious to the sudden mood changes of the two girls, "I want to introduce you to our new Cheerio, Sarah Lopez." Santana didn't even bother to correct the coach on her name or the fact that she didn't even give an actual reply to her offer on joining Cheerios.

"Sarah, this is my Cheerio captain, Brittany Pierce." Santana met Brittany's_ I can't believe this is fucking happening_ eyes and gave a small nod of acknowledgement, then looked away again because the blonde threw a glare at her.

"Anyways, I want _you_ to introduce her to the squad tomorrow morning and have her learn the new routine by the end of this week," Sue ordered the blonde cheerio, whose face got funnier by the second if Santana was in a laughing mood. "She'll also be taking Katelyn's position on the pyramid."

"But coach, that's the person that holds me up!" Brittany exclaimed incredulously, "And she never even went to the tryouts while Katelyn's been on the squad since sophomore year! How do you know she can handle it?" She questioned, referring to Santana like she wasn't even there. The Latina might have not have wanted to be on the Cheerios, but the way Blonde Bitch talked about her, like she was incapable of _anything_, made her want to prove this bitch _wrong_.

"I'm sure she can handle it," Sue said, not even bothered by Brittany's obvious irritation, "Besides, Katelyn's foot is dislocated."

"It'll get better in a month-"

"A month too long," Sue cut her off. Santana was a little satisfied to see Brittany look so helpless since she obviously couldn't change her coach's mind. She could see how badly the blonde cheerio was biting her tongue back to further object on Sue's decision.

"I also want you to explain the rules and the practice schedules along with a printed copy of said rules and schedules," Sue added. Santana gulped at her words; did they really have to _talk_ to each other? Brittany was silent.

"Sorry, I can't hear you," Sue said as she leaned towards Brittany, holding a hand before her ear, "What was that?"

"Yes coach," The cheerio captain responded disdainfully as she gave a nod.

"Good, I'll be heading home now, and you two should also. No students allowed afterschool," Sue said as she looked between the two cheerios. Her oldest and her newest cheerios.

When Sue was out of sight, Brittany broke the eerie silence, speaking directly to Santana for the first time.

"Practice at the football field tomorrow morning, 6 am. Don't be late," was all the blonde said, not even meeting eye contact with her as the Latina looked to the side of her oval face with a perfect complexion. Like Barbie perfect. Santana didn't say anything back as she watched the girl walk away. But before Brittany could get any farther, Santana called after her.

"What is your problem?" She was surprised her voice was firm and not as weak as she felt. She watched the blonde halt in her steps, turning around to face her. Her heartbeat quickened as she met her eyes. But she didn't give Santana an answer. She just gave her a mean look and turned back around, continuing her steps until she was gone, leaving Santana more confused than ever.

* * *

**EDIT: Okay, I was supposed to edit this chapter but ended up deleting it... sorry for the confusion if there's any... omfg, I'm so terrible. xD**

**From this chapter, it's obvious how much I love Finn.**

**Also, the song Santana sang was _Never Let Me Go_ by Florence + the Machine. Listen to it! It's an amazing song! :)**

**... what do you think? Did any of you go blind from my writing yet?**


End file.
